User blog:Zanywoop/Low traffic? New MoCs!
Welp, I have time off coming soon, Makuhero be praised, and as such I have some new MoCs up. These are mostly WIPs, though not all- some are simply to test paints I purchased recently. Shatterpoint ReMoC I liked the old Shatterpoint armor- but lets admit it, that thing was ridiculously bulky, too much to just let a rookie have it. Anyhoo, I redesigned it, almost Empurata-esque (does anyone get that reference?), And more HF then Technic this time around. IMG_0281.JPG|Version 1.0 of the original Shatterpoint armor. This one was designed to evoke a more Construction equipment feel. IMG_0280.JPG|The Idea is that the armor is actually a refurbished Hardsuit, designed for Lumber jacking and construction. IMG_0282.JPG|Here, you can see Terrence Ballista inside. As you can see, he is not held in just by the front cab. IMG_0283.JPG|A second, speeder form for higher mobility. The Refuter Leann Dusk has already been stated to love Hardsuits- well, here's her Hardsuit, The Refuter. If the Shatterpoint is designed to be like a gorilla, then The Refuter is a cross between a puma and a mantis. If you notice the huge bulb on her back, that is because, unlike the shatterpoint, this thing has firepower- specifically, it directs energy straight through the tips of her swords. IMG_0286.JPG|Sorry bout the black on black of this model, but as her description is stealth expert... It comes with the terriitory. IMG_0285.JPG|I wpuld be hard pressed to pick a favorite between the two Harduits- I find The Refuter more refined in design, more effecient- but the Shatterpoint is Brutal, Cutting, highly powerful, exuding insane amounts of power- I find that one at least loooks a tensy bit cooler. IMG_0284.JPG ReMoc- Furno Too much free time on my hands... I should really have been writing... IMG_0287.JPG|They say the people you hate most are the ones you think about the most... IMG_0288.JPG|But if that were true, why have I made next to no Rocka Mocs? IMG_0289.JPG|Honestly, i had no troubles with Mature furno- only that he was thrust into the role in really, really bad writing and team leading by Stormer... "Civilian" Quaza Demon Quaza Demon has problems. There are people looking for him, and not all of them want him dead- these are the people he fears. HE has taken a more low-key form, to avoid suspicion... however... IMG_0276.JPG|It appears that his cover is blown. This model was designed in a first step in a ReMoCing of Quaza Demon- as you can see, it uses a different head at the moment, and is really just something I'm fiddling with. IMG_0277.JPG|Here, you might be able to see what I did with the head. It's honestly the bulkiest head I've ever had, The Garai that is, and so I wanted to put it to good use- does this qualify? IMG_0274.JPG|Just one last shot, simply if you want a different angle. This model keeps the classic Waspix head chestplate Motif, as a hinting of who he really is in those clothes. WIPs Just one right now- I'm working on the head and hands as of now. IMG_0290.JPG|I swear, I will design a convincing Sentient, white Insect if it kills me... IMG_0291.JPG|ZERGGGG RRRRUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! As always, keep in touch- more mocs coming soon here, as well as on CBW. Category:Blog posts